Practice
by Lady Sorcha
Summary: A silly little oneshot where Garrus and Shepard practice kissing. Set in ME2.


Shepard takes the elevator down to the crew deck. She had spent hours reading mission reports, new assignments, and making adjustments to their plan of attack for the Collector Base. She leans against the elevator wall and rubs her stiff neck. Feeling the cold steel seep through her clothes. She hadn't meant to get so caught up in her work.

_No more work tonight. I'll take it easy…but so much rides on this. So many lives rest in my hands. How am I any more capable than anyone else? Just because they decided I was a hero. But what about the fallen. So many have lost their lives. They should remember them not me. I'd rather stay in anonymity. In the shadows you can briefly find respite from the stares from the needs of people. It doesn't matter whether they need something or are just fans they look at me with hunger, envy, hope, desperation. They put me at the forefront of the assault. Humanity's champion has become a champion for the entire galaxy. _

She pushes herself away from the wall. It's late enough that everyone should be asleep, but just in case… She checks her composure before the doors open.

_The team knows how dire this all is and if they see me worry they will too. No they're already worried, but if they see me calm it will help. With all the shit I've been through if they see me lose it… They have to believe it's possible, so we'll have a chance. And maybe we can all get out of this alive. _

She exits the elevator. It's quiet just as she expected at the late hour. She walks into the Mess. She starts poking through the cabinets, looking for something simple to eat. Too tired to test her limited cooking skills, she sighs and grabs a ration bar. She jumps up and sits on one of the counters.

After she finishes the ration bar she sits there. Knowing if she goes back to her room she'll just start working again. She reaches over to the fridge and grabs a beer. As she drinks she can feel herself start to relax. She leans back against the wall.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She jumps her hand reflexively going to the pistol at her waist. Almost immediately she relaxes as she realizes it's Garrus's voice.

"No. There's too much work to do. What about you?"

"Just doing some callibrations…" She starts laughing. "What?"

"You do a lot of that."

"It helps me think especially when my thoughts won't let me sleep."

"Oh. What thoughts are keeping you up tonight?"

"Oh…just a certain Commander who told me that she might fancy me."

"Is that right?" She leans over to throw her empty beer bottle away.

"Yes." He crosses his arms and his mandibles twitch, the Turian version of a smile. "It's a rather tantalizing thought and has robbed me of my sleep for several nights now."

She leans forward and props a foot up on the counter in front of her. "Well we can't have that now can we?"

He walks over to her. "You know I've watched some vids…"

She raises an eyebrow. "Nothing too scandalous I hope."

"I…well. I was just curious about the kissing thing you told me about. Humans really do seem to like it. I thought we could maybe give it a try."

"Mhmm. Is that all you looked up?" She asks with a sly grin.

He clears his throat and looks away. "No. If this…when this happens I want it to work. Everything else seems to be going to hell. You're one of the good things…" He trails off still looking anywhere but at her.

With a tender voice she holds out a hand to him. "Garrus."

When he looks at her all traces of their lighthearted banter are gone, replaced by a look of tenderness. He slowly walks towards her and takes her hand.

She puts her other hand on his cheek. Smoothing over the scars with her thumb.

"We'll figure all this out. How to save the universe and us."

"Why does saving the universe sound simpler?" He asks with a small smile.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you anything you truly want must be worth fighting for or it's not worth having?"

He reaches out and slowly runs his talons through her hair. "That sounds like a Turian sentiment. One I completely agree with."

"I'm glad."

"Well great minds think alike even if they are from two different species." He chuckles.

She understands and shares his desire to move past the emotional part of the evening. She smiles sweetly at him before putting her other foot up on the counter trapping him between her legs. She leans towards him.

"You're not going anywhere until you kiss me."

He leans forward and kisses her cheek. Then brushes his mouth across hers. She gasps as he licks his small raspy tongue across her lips. Their arms go around each other. He pulls her closer to the edge of the counter, closer to him. She opens her mouth for him and his tongue darts inside. Her fingers trail along the sensitive skin under his mandibles. He gasps and pulls away with a shiver.

"I did some research of my own." She smiles seductively.

His mandibles twitch again and she impulsively leans over and trails her tongue along one of them. He makes a purring sound and she giggles. She kisses her way up the mandible, onto his cheek, and to his mouth. She kisses him and then licks his mouth asking entry. He opens his mouth. Their tongues meeting and she tightens her arms around him.

Then she squeaks and jerks back. He jumps and one arm flies out, knocking containers and cans off the counter. His other arm loosens, but tightens again as he realizes she's precariously balanced on the edge of the counter. He shifts her so that she's better balanced.

He looks at her. "Sorry. What did I do?"

"You bit me. Those teeth are sharper than they look."

"Oh…uh sorry." He starts to pull away.

"Where are you going?" She asks grabbing his arm.

"Well…I just thought… Shepard you're bleeding." He reaches out a talon and gently wipes the blood from her lip and holds it so she can see.

"It's only a flesh wound." She shrugs and laughs.

He looks at her curiously and would be raising an eyebrow if he had them.

"It's a joke Garrus."

"Umm…right."

"It's from an old human movie. We'll watch it sometime."

She gets off the counter and goes to the sink to rinse her mouth out. He picks the containers up off the floor.

After she's done she smiles at him. "See all better."

"Sorry…" he mumbles.

"It's fine Garrus we just need more practice."

"You mean you still want…"

"Of course silly. Did you think a little blood was going to stop me?" She kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." She heads toward the elevator.

"Looking forward to it," he says with another twitch of his mandibles.

* * *

**Shepard's comment about anything worth having is from an anonymous quote I found online.  
**

**Shepard's flesh wound comment is a quote from the movie 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'.  
**


End file.
